


The Spill

by KomaedaClear



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cute, Gen, barely edited, braum is bi so all readers fit, reader has anxiety, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaClear/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: You were having a bad day, but something finally sets you off. Braum is there to make you feel better.





	The Spill

**Author's Note:**

> next fic with braum is gonna be Another soft one im sorry im . gay
> 
> idk if there's any braum/reader fics out there?? i hope so. if not, ill feed yall.

You stared at the mixture in front of you, frowning. You were supposed to be making cookies from scratch, but it was- well, not turning out so good. Probably because you decided to eyeball the ingredients, since that’s what your mom always did when you were younger. But- well.

You couldn’t even begin to describe how bad it looked.

It especially didn’t help that _something_ was itching under your skin all day. Everything was a little more irritating, a little more _wrong_. These cookies were supposed to be a great late night snack to make you content enough to go to bed and hopefully wake up happier. But you messed up.

Damnit.

With a sigh, you turned to look for your phone to look up an actual recipe, or some way to fix the disaster you’ve already made, but then your elbow hit the mixing bowl and it toppled to the floor, spilling all of its liquidy, lumpy ingredients everywhere. Your favourite pair of socks were _soaked_ and the mixture had made its way under the stove in the half second of it hitting the floor.

Tears pricked at the edge of your eyes. You picked a fork off the counter and threw it down at the floor, screaming a loud, “FUCK!” as you did. Angry tears were now burning your eyes. Why did you have to fuck this up even more? You crouched down and tried to stifle your tears into the sleeves of your sweater.

You couldn’t hear the heavy footsteps entering the kitchen, too distracted by your anguish. It was only when a large warmth enveloped you that you realized that Braum came in.

“Shit-” You stood, quickly wiping away your tears and moving away from Braum’s embrace. “Sorry, did I- did I wake you?”

“Oh, no, not at all.” He sounded confused, but you didn’t want to risk him seeing your tear-ridden face so you avoided his gaze. “Are you alright, my friend?”

“Yes, I- i’m fine. Don’t worry.”

You looked up briefly to see him looking down at the mess on the floor.

“Were you making pancakes?” he asked. An eyebrow lifted almost comically on his face.

You took a shaky breath which sounded almost like a sob. “No,” you murmured, “cookies.”

He was quick to turn his gaze to yours, and you were just as quick to look away. You hoped.

“Ah, would you like a hand then?” He leaned over to place his large hand on your shoulder. “Do not worry, Braum is fantastic baker!”

You slowly turned your head to look up at him. He had a large smile, showing even under his much larger mustache. “Uh, help would be nice.”

With a hearty “Alright!” he moved to get paper towels and clean up the mess on the floor. You tried to help, but he merely _tsked_ and gently pushed you away. Once the mess was clean( and you had new socks on), the two of you found a recipe online to bake. You got out any ingredients you missed on your first round (how could you forget vanilla extract and brown sugar?) and Braum measured.

Baking alongside Braum was...nice. There was always something about having a large, warm, and comfortable presence standing next to you. You always felt safe when he was near. He also smelled nice, too. Everytime you were near him or anything he had touched, there was always something distinct about his smell that reminded you of home, of an open hearth, of your mom’s cooking and of a safety blanket.

Braum was just a really safe person. And having him near you almost got ridof the itch that moved from under your skin to the back of your mind.

As they were being mixed, you took a little bit of the dough and tasted it. Braum laughed out as you did, “And how does it taste?”

“Perfect,” you gasped. And it was. You grabbed a little spoon and put a bit of the dough on it, holding it up for Braum to taste. He took it directly from the spoon as you were holding it and you chuckled at this.

“You are right! This dough is delicious.” He gave you the warmest, brightest smile you’ve seen so far that night, and you smiled right back.

When the cookies went into the oven (three whole cookie sheets were used), you leaned back against the counter and stifled a yawn. Braum mindlessly patted your back, ever the gentle giant. Your head dipped to the side a little. You didn’t even realize you were leaning against Braum until he let out a chuckle which reverberated through his body and you jostled yourself awake.

“Tired, my good friend?” Braum asked.

You shook your head. Of course, immediately after you yawned.

Braum let out another chuckle. “Come on, then, Braum shall carry you to bed.”

You didn’t have time to protest because Braum immediately picked you up, not even a huff going past his lips. You envied his practically infinite strength. And his muscles, Basically, you envied Braum’s _everything_.

You took the time to take in Braum’s features in your tired state. He had a few scars along his chin, and one really tiny one on the bridge of his nose. The gray sweatshirt he was wearing hid his vibrant blue tattoos, which you’ve had the pleasure of seeing since he regularly liked to go shirtless, especially in the winter. His moustache was curled perfectly every time you’ve seen him. You wish you knew how he could keep it in its exact shape constantly, but prior asking only ever led to him giving a hearty laugh and patting your back.

The feeling of his arms holding you was so comforting you would’ve fallen asleep if the walk to your bedroom was any longer. He carefully laid you down, helping you out of your socks and jeans and bringing your blanket up around you despite your feeble protests. The warmth was comforting, yes, but deep down you were already missing his embrace.

“Cookies will be ready for tomorrow,” he whispered in a soft voice. Your eyes met his. Even in the dark, you could see them glint, like there was a tiny star in each eye. He smiled warmly at you.

“Goodnight,” you murmured. You laid your head fully down and closed your eyes, exhaustion laying itself over your conscious like a blanket. You expected to hear his footsteps move away, but instead, you felt him lean over you, his moustache tickling your hairline as he pressed the smallest kiss to the edge of your forehead.

“Goodnight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to suggest anything else for braum/reader!! and yes i Will be making an nsfw fic at some point ;)c


End file.
